


末日式公路旅行

by AlminRomance1998



Series: 空想末世 [2]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 弹蝶 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998
Summary: 末日paro的第二篇，一次没有目的地的旅行。
Relationships: Der Freischütz/Funeral of the Dead Butterflies
Series: 空想末世 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135559
Kudos: 2





	末日式公路旅行

在小红帽雇佣兵和又大又可能很坏的狼离开的第二天早上，亡蝶葬仪抱着那口随身携带的棺材，找到了正靠在树下与烟斗较劲的魔弹射手，向他发出邀请。

“我也想出远门旅行。”

“就你？”

“还有你。”

魔弹射手点火的手顿了顿，但他依然坚强地燃起烟草，并恶意往那五片蝴蝶翅膀上吐了口烟。

亡蝶葬仪连忙动用三只空闲的手挥散那烟雾，他实在不喜欢那味道，太苦了。“不愿意和我一起走？”

而恶魔只是抓起搁在腿边的步枪，两三步走到葬仪人跟前，“几时出发？”他们对视了几秒，尽管恶魔并不清楚蝴蝶的眼睛在哪。他把枪管挂到背上，灭掉了手中的烟斗。

“行，走吧。”

他从梦中的洋流那得到了一颗水果硬糖，葡萄味；半人型的鲨鱼小孩躲在老妇人的摇椅后面，偷偷地望他。亡蝶葬仪没法品尝那糖果，便转手将其塞进了魔弹射手嘴里。

木质摇椅发出吱呀的响声，年迈的人型异想体抚摸着膝上正在打呼噜的波迪，沐浴在从树叶缝隙而投下的阳光里。她空洞而深邃的眼窝盯着恶魔和葬仪人，用沉稳又喑哑的嗓音说：“你们若是要现在离开，千万记得路上注意安全。”

亡蝶葬仪有些尴尬，他们确实有不辞而别的打算，却被面前的女士读了个透彻。他轻步上前，牵起老妇人布满皱纹的手，停在其指尖的蝴蝶代表一个充满歉意的吻。“您放心吧老女士，我们会的。麻烦您代我们向大家道歉。”

老妇人只是笑笑，便再次睡回和煦的日光里。那蝴蝶也随之飞走，毕竟魔弹射手还在等他。

城中的停车场大大小小，尽管没有任何车辆行驶，黑森林仍然为那些人造载具保留了宽敞的柏油路。感谢她的仁慈。

魔弹射手在众多豪车里看中了一辆福特探险者，他用枪托砸开车窗，熟练地检查着轮胎和油箱。

亡蝶葬仪就站在后头略显迷茫地看着他，好像魔弹射手正在做什么不得了的事。他看着恶魔钻进驾驶座，两手插在大衣的口袋里，不知道在思考什么。

“你在磨蹭什么？”魔弹射手举拳敲碎了玻璃车窗，一手扒拉着车门催促道。

蝴蝶这下回过神来了，他像被惊醒的梦中人似的轻飘飘地走到车窗前，胸前的手敲了敲这块人造金属，“我只是在惊讶，你居然会用这个……人类的东西。”

“要是你也辗转在各个世界里，你也会学到不少。”恶魔哼笑，“如果想早点开始你的旅程，就赶紧上车。”

亡蝶葬仪回应两声，嘴上表示同意，实际面对人造器具却根本无从下手。魔弹射手看着对方苦恼的样子，无奈地指示道。

"那个东西是门把手，拉开把你的棺材放上后座，然后去绕一圈，坐到我旁边来。"

待亡蝶葬仪终于坐上了副驾驶，他们驾车碾过沥青的公路，跟着指示牌驶上国道，上面写着距离首尔还有八百多公里。

魔弹射手把油门踩到了时速120码，狂风从破碎的车窗呼啸而过，而亡蝶葬仪只觉得吵闹。他本来被不断倒退的城市和森林弄得昏昏欲睡，谁知恶魔方向盘一打，便从城市公路跳到了直通高速。

那刺痛耳膜的风声让蝴蝶本能的感到紧张，他用五只手臂环住自己，可怜兮兮的缩在座椅里。魔弹射手晃眼见到这场景，下意识的想嘲笑一番，但念在对方是患难与共的同伴的份上，勉强把速度降到了100码。

一路上畅通无阻，他们跟着路标的指示开到了一家加油站。亡蝶葬仪终于得到了解放，他疲惫地下车，抬头看了眼绿色指示牌上的字，发现他们离首尔还有三分之二的行程。

“说到底‘首尔’是哪啊？”他后知后觉地问起这个问题，魔弹射手抓着加油枪，用满脸的焦躁和不耐烦回应，“谁知道呢。”

加油站里空无一人，所有的事情都变成了自助式。恶魔为了清净，哄骗蝴蝶去体验人类的购物，事实证明他确实很擅长做这种事。几分钟后，他成功在商店的货架旁找到了亡蝶葬仪，对方手里正拿着几个经过膨化包装的纸杯蛋糕，微微煽动翅膀，问道：“这些是什么？”

“我怎么知道。”

“你知道。”亡蝶葬仪反驳，“你比我更了解人类。”

魔弹射手勉强压下想要架枪的冲动，回答道：“垃圾食品。人类喜欢用那些毫无营养的东西填饱肚子。”

得到答案的亡蝶葬仪并没有就此善罢甘休，他从来都不是一个能被轻易满足的异想体，他那无限蔓延的好奇心促使着他的所有行动。

“帮我尝尝是什么味道的。”他撕开包装，将那砂糖与面粉的混合物递到恶魔嘴边。魔弹射手微微滞了下，就着亡蝶葬仪的手咬下一大口人类点心。

“很遗憾地告诉你，蝴蝶。”他像个真正的人类那样咀嚼，吞咽，然后调侃地宣布，“我没有味觉，尝不出这玩意儿什么味。”

这便是与恶魔交易的代价，他的灵魂早已堕入地狱，空留一具扭曲的肉体徘徊于不同的人间。魔弹射手理应得到一句责备的埋怨，但他没有，亡蝶葬仪只是把那还剩一半的蛋糕放回货架上，悠悠地提出又一个问题。

“……那颗糖也是？”

想必便是今早蝴蝶塞到他嘴里那颗。说实话他记不太清了，印象里只剩背着光向他伸出手的亡蝶葬仪，对方的翅膀在明媚的朝阳里仿佛有无限的可能性。

“对。”魔弹射手淡淡地吐出一个字，转身便准备回到车上，亡蝶葬仪两三步跟上他。他们离‘首尔’还有三分之二的路程，若是超速行驶便能节省不少时间。但那没有任何实质性意义，因为即使抵达了‘首尔’，下一个目的地在哪将永远不会有答案。

“是葡萄味。”亡蝶葬仪将他从思考中拉回现实，他一只手按在魔弹射手抓着变速杆的手上，像是想起什么似的地补充道，“洋流告诉我，那颗糖是葡萄味的。”

SUV再次驶上通往首尔的高速公路，魔弹射手放弃了超速驾驶的想法，让风声停在一个恰到好处的分贝。他向亡蝶葬仪搭话，问他为什么突然想出远门。

“我是个葬仪，恶魔。”降低了外界干扰，蝴蝶表现得自然了许多，五只手臂随意地搭在车内或搁在身上，连说话都更有精神了。“人类都消失了，也就没有人会死去。你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“我失业了，我得出来找工作。”

这话差点逗笑恶魔，他惯性想去调整变速杆，却被亡蝶葬仪下意识地按住手。“怎么不见你平时这么会说笑。”

“因为没有人愿意听我说话。”葬仪人仿佛意识到了自己行为的不妥，连忙松开手。“当所有人都在担心自己是不是下一秒就会死去，自然就不会有人在乎你说了什么，交流和沟通也就失去了意义。”

车内再次回归沉寂，只剩飞驰而过的风声拂过耳畔。亡蝶葬仪又开始嘟囔那句困扰他至今的难题：人死后会去往何方。

“恶魔，你说他们都去哪儿了？”他转过身向魔弹射手抛出问题。

他们指人类，范围再小点便是员工，形形色色的职员走过昏暗的走廊，手中奋笔疾书着关于异想体的笔记。然而次日，他们并没有出现在公司，他们甚至没有出现在任何一条大街小巷。他们消失了。

“地狱。”魔弹射手双手掌着方向盘，略带敷衍地回答。“他们都被我带下地狱了。”

“你死后也会下地狱吗？”

“当然。我的灵魂早就下地狱了。”

“那要试试吗？”

魔弹射手猛然踩下刹车，车子便唐突地停在路中央。亡蝶葬仪敌不过惯性，却也不想撞上玻璃，下意识地将手抵在跟前的储物箱上。

你说什么？魔弹射手问他，他看向恶魔的眼睛，对方的眼角跃动着或许是来自地狱的黑焰。

“我说，”亡蝶葬仪将身子坐直，伸出胸前的手抚上恶魔的脸颊。“要死一次试试吗？”

魔弹射手叹了口气，他没有拍开葬仪人的手，甚至向其侧了侧脑袋。“蝴蝶，你知道对我们来说死亡只是一个瞬间。”

“我知道，但我可以帮忙。”蝴蝶扇扇翅膀，示意自己搁在后座上的灵柩。魔弹射手随之望过去，发现那棺椁敞着一条细细的缝，从中并没有飞出黑白的蝴蝶。

“我可以为你送葬。”

他最终还是躺进了那具棺木。亡蝶葬仪就坐在他边上，无尽的蝴蝶不见了，只有葬仪人知道去哪能找回它们。他的手修长且有力，从掩在高领下的脖颈开始，对方抚过自己的脸颊、嘴唇，轻柔地刮过眼眶，最后将食指停在了鼻梁上方，额头的位置。他的手比作一把枪，而枪口下便是罪孽深重的恶魔。

“蝴蝶，”他唤他，假装这是他最后的遗言。“我的灵魂早已堕入地狱。”

“我已经死了。”万一你杀不掉我……

亡蝶葬仪没让他说出后半句，他俯下身，魔弹射手仿佛能感觉到对方振翅时落下的磷粉。

“你在说谎。”

叮……

失去意识前，他听到一声属于铃铛的轻响。

魔弹射手梦到数不清的蝴蝶飞过山岗，排成一组送葬的列队，待他醒来，蝴蝶也没有消失。它们簇拥在人造的钢筋水泥间，停留在肆意生长的树梢上，接着黑白的蝴蝶又结群地飞走，落过的地方显现出斑斑的锈迹与干枯的朽木。亡蝶葬仪就站在那里：他站在路的尽头，蝴蝶于他身旁翩飞。

“你在做什么？”魔弹射手朝他走过去，那些蝴蝶又散开来，消失在风里。

“我在为城市送葬。”亡蝶葬仪转过身，肩部的两手依然插在大衣的口袋里。“我开发了新业务。世间的一切都会迎来不同意义的死亡，人类、动物、城市。”他顿了顿，走到恶魔跟前。“还有我和你。”

“你为什么要骗我？”

“我没有骗你，蝴蝶。”魔弹射手确实不曾说谎，他只是还没有确认过。若是那消逝的子弹又回到了猎人手中，现实也尚未给予他射击七次的机会。

“但我看着蝴蝶飞走了，那些是你……”

魔弹射手打断了他，亡蝶葬仪被对方拉到怀里。恶魔翻开他的衣领，葬仪人的皮肤呈现出病态般的青白色。魔弹射手张开嘴，在亡蝶葬仪的颈间留下一道浅浅的齿印。

“这是……？”

“一个邀请。”他一次又一次地回应着葬仪人的询问。“来自地狱的邀请。”

亡蝶葬仪揉了揉微微泛疼的脖颈，话间带着些许的埋怨：“那要是我真的下地狱了，你得记得照顾我。”

“行。”

恶魔的嗓音带着一种特别的蛊惑性，让亡蝶葬仪不自觉地跟上。他带着一个刚到手的承诺，坐上不知会驶向何方的越野车。


End file.
